Many applications require running hoses for water or other materials over large distances from a water source to the site where the water is required. Those applications include oil and gas drilling and hydraulic fracturing. The distances between the water source and the site can be anywhere from hundreds of yards to several miles or more, and typically are across undeveloped land such as fields, woods, creek beds and the like. A preferred method of moving water is to run a large diameter hose, which can be several inches or more, from the source to the site. The hoses come in segments that can be of any length, but are usually several hundred yards long.
Deploying and retrieving those hoses over those distances and terrains is a time and labor consuming task. The task is done with either folded hoses deployed from trucks or reeled hoses deployed from single purpose vehicles designed specifically for hose deployment. Folded hoses from trucks are very time consuming to deploy and particularly to retrieve. Also folded hoses can be limited in length based on the weight and volume of the folded hose and the method of deployment. Special purpose vehicles are expensive and have no other purpose other than hose deployment and retrieval. The special purpose vehicles must either be left on site while the hose is in use, wasting an expensive resource, or must be shuttled from site to site requiring expense to move the vehicle and scheduling problems.
Instead, what is needed is a modular hose deployment system that can accommodate large long hoses and that can be deployed and retrieved from multipurpose vehicles that are already on site for other purposes, such as forklifts, telehandlers or other similar vehicles.